The Badass and the God s Daugther
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Homura en su afán de proteger a Madoka llega 2000 años antes en el tiempo donde conoce a otra Madoka pero su deber le está arruinando los planes establecidos en las sagradas escrituras


24de diciembre, año Zero antes… ¿O después de Cristo? En un pequeño vecindario de Belén en la vieja Judea una niña de cabello rosa vino a este mundo, ella era Madoka la supuesta hija de Dios que vino a nuestro planeta para limpiar a la raza humana de sus pecados mientras predicaba la palabra tanto de ella como el de su Padre.

En plena calle a las afueras de las posadas una especie de truenos y rayos se hacían escuchar hasta hacía acto de presencia junto con el incesante viento causando sustos en los animales, bueno en los burros y algunas casas aledañas. Esa electricidad dibujaba una especie de forma humana hasta llegar a ser una especie de figura femenina arrodillada a lo Iron Man sobre el suelo.

La figura a salir era una chica de cabello negro largo con ojos morados, apariencia tierna pero mirada fría y calculadora junto con el detalle de que estaba desnuda pero tenía una especie de escudo redondo en su brazo izquierdo. De pronto venía una caravana de tres hombres de unos treinta años montados en un camello cada uno.

La pelinegra decidió ir hacia donde ellos los cuales estaban indignados aunque sorprendidos ya que supuestamente iban a visitar a la hija de Dios que según sus cálculos nació hace instantes ahí.

-¿Disfrutando el aire nocturno señorita?- Preguntó un hombre de barba rubia y ojos azules mientras que la pelinegra seguía inexpresiva mirando cuando de pronto sacó de su escudo una especie de arma, un revolver exactamente apuntando a la cabeza de un hombre barbudo de piel negra (Afrodescendiente para no ofender).

Con mirada severa y despiadada dijo junto a una voz baja

-¿Sabes dónde está Madoka?

El hombre amenazado ladeó por un momento la mirada ante semejante arma de acero, un arma bastante rara y diferente que había visto en su vida teniendo en cuenta su época actual

-Mira muchacha, yo como mis compañeros traemos muchos regalos para el hijo de Dios pero te aseguro que esa tal Madoka no está entre ellos

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó fríamente la viajera del tiempo sin dejar de apuntar con su arma al pobre hombre de color- ¿Eres un sabelotodo? ¿Qué sabes acerca de los incubadores?

El hombre negro quedó mudo ante semejantes palabras sobre todo ese término raro ante sus oídos como el de sus compañeros que estaban boquiabiertos… ¿Acaso esa chica era romana o griega?

-Bueno en realidad nosotros tres somos de Persia…

-Entonces no me sirven…- La joven se transformó en la misma joven pelinegra de cabellos negros con ojos morados y fríos, usaba una blusa blanca y rara con la forma de un marinero pero diferente a los marinos sean de Roma u otros países con puertos al mar… Entonces esa chica sería de Egipto… En cada hombro tenía un trozo igual que su falda.

Esa camisa rara tenía dos puntas sobre esa falda a lo largo de sus piernas lo mismo que una tira cubría su trasero y el largo de su falda. Dicha camisa era hasta el codo, un moño morado en su espalda, una falda rara de color gris y corta con bordados blancos y unos calzados raros junto unas puntas de tacón, sus piernas eran totalmente negras terminando en esos raros calzados.

Los hombres estaban maravillados ante la joven extranjera a lo cual siguieron sus rumbos ya que según sus habilidades la energía del niño Santo y la de sus primogenitores desaparecieron, decidieron volver a sus tierras pero lástima que esa extraña forastera les quitó sus vidas al instante.

Homura siguió caminando hacia la supuesta casa donde nació Madoka hasta preguntar a los recepcionistas y al propietario, de hecho la pequeña no nació en un hostal sino en un establo, luego fue al lugar donde le dijeron que vieron a una caravana de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer con un bebé en brazos que se dirigieron a Nazaret, en la región de Galilea en pocas palabras al norte de Israel con conexión al Mar Mediterráneo.

La joven prefirió ir caminando de pie con su frialdad inquebrantable en busca de su objetivo, era capaz de ir por todos los desiertos y pasar muchas miserias todo por encontrar y salvar a Madoka de las garras de Kyubey si es que ese incubador hacía presencia en esta época no sin antes ponerse unas gafas de sol en ir a lo badass y dejar soltarse su cabello a lo L´oreal.

(Por favor insertar Silent Survivor)

(…)

33 años después de Cristo… Después…

Una mujer de cabello rosa brillante con hermosos ojos rojos estaba sentada en la montaña mientras al frente suyo habían un centenar de personas, al parecer la mujer estaba predicando sus enseñanzas frente a muchas personas, todas ellas eran sus discípulos como clérigos.

La mujer ojicarmín revisaba minuciosamente a cada uno de sus allegados ya que momentos antes multiplicó con su magia un almacén de pescado y pan para alimentar a esas pobres almas desdichadas en busca de la palabra del Padre Creador.

-Muy bien, señores- Anunció en voz alta- Acomódense… ¿Les hice suficiente para ustedes?

Finalmente hubo un silencio que rodeó todo el lugar hasta que la mujer pelirrosa comenzó su labor

-Bien, volviendo a mi sermón, benditos son…- De pronto la gente empezó a huír cuando de la nada llegan soldados romanos con lanzas, redes, espadas hasta caballos con tal de dar captura a aquella alborotadora publica pero de pronto cayeron sin vida en menos de nada mientras se desangraban como si una fuerza explotara en sus carnes y los matara al instante.

De pronto la mujer pelirrosa ve a una mujer de cabellos negros con gafas de sol vestida en túnicas negras pero que resaltaban sus ojos morados sosteniendo una ametralladora, la mujer de negro en cuestión rondaba entre los 30 y 35 pero pareciera que fuera diez años menos que antes.

En menos de nada la salvadora extendió su mano hacia la pobre Madoka la cual estaba de piedra al ver semejante figura e incluso sus discípulos estaban callados y mudos ante la misteriosa mujer de cabello negro

-Madoka, ven conmigo si quieres vivir- Dijo la mujer mientras extendía su mano hacia la ojicarmín la cual estaba tratando de salirse de la conmoción como de la impresión al ver como esa misteriosa forastera asesinó a sangre fría a un escuadrón romano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó la pelirrosa viendo con asombro la escena

-Te estaban por arrestar

-Lo sé…

-Y a crucificarte

-Se supone que esto iba a pasar…- Se enfadó la mujer pelirrosa mientras la mujer azabache seguía así como sin nada junto a su mirada seria como fría, pareciera como si todo eso de la captura por parte del grupo romano era parte de algún plan o algo por el estilo

-¿No crees que eres una masoquista?- Comenzó a cuestionar la azabache con un ligero enojo en su ceño pero sus ojos decían que estaba muy preocupada por la hija de Dios, ésta quedó muda y tuvo que suspirar para ser acompañada por la forastera hacia su casa ubicada en una playa cerca del Mar.

Mientras Madoka, Homura y la comitiva seguían su comitiva, la propia Homura aprovechó para contarles de que vino del futuro, 2000 años para ser exactos con la misión de salvar a Madoka, lo de Kyuubey, la entropía, las chicas mágicas, las brujas, los saltos temporales, la noche de Walpurgis… Todo eso impresionó a los presentes sobre todo a Madoka la cual se acercó a su interlocutora para darle su agradecimiento

-… Y es por eso que estoy viajé al pasado todo con tal de protegerte y salvarte

-Homura, ¿Verdad?... Agradezco tu preocupación, y sé que has viajado una gran distancia pero…

-Pero que…

La ojicarmín decidió suspirar y tener que aclararlo todo

-Hay un plan, un plan divino pero no te puedo explicar por ahora pero debes mantenerte alejada…- De pronto Homura paró el tiempo al divisar varias presencias, obviamente eran tres soldados romanos que estaban bebiendo a lo cual la viajera badass los mandó a la chingada mientras Madoka ya se sentía con los ánimos más bajos que nunca

-Y no puedes ir… A matar gente… Por ahí…

-¿Decías algo?- Preguntó la viajera con su mirada fría como inexpresiva pero por alguna extraña razón miraba de manera culposa las túnicas blancas de la pelirrosa, afortunadamente sus gafas de sol miraban más allá de esas ropas… La tipa estaba bastante buena y desarrollada, buena cadera y buen par de melones, decentes como los de cualquier mujer de su edad… Perfecto, esperar a que baje su guardia y quizás darle un buen tirón aunque la excusa sería que hubo un ataque y la protegió del peligro.

Pero la pelirrosa estaba muy enfadada con su salvadora y eso que hace unas horas la había conocido pero esa acción con los tres romanos hizo que se llevara una muy mala impresión de la badass del tiempo

-No puedes matar gente…

-¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?

-Porque es uno de los mandamientos de Dios, asi que no matarás a nadie

-¿Tienes algo más que decir?

-Pues sí, lo que haces es un pecado, no es agradable y…

La mujer pelinegra se bajaba las gafas para mirar de reojo a la pobre Madoka la cual suspiró, no había forma de hacerla volver en razón a esa forastera ni mucho menos con palabras, con lastima y resignación alzó su mirada al cielo como si dijera a la divinidad reinante en los cielos+

-Perdónala Padre, ella es una viajera del tiempo

(…)

Jerusalén, última cena…

Madoka como sus seguidores según las sagradas escrituras estaban en un pequeño comedor donde estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa junto a los alimentos ofrecidos de la típica posada judía, la pelirrosa estaba al centro de la comitiva y en menos de nada se paró para dar su anuncio… Tarde o temprano irían por ella y de esa manera trataría de sacrificarse con tal de salvarnos.

Contó mentalmente hasta tres y en menos de nada anunció

-Hermanos, mi tiempo con ustedes casi se termina- Extendió sus manos a cada lado (Como esa postura que hacemos cuando rezamos el Padre Nuestro) y en menos de nada decidió tomar un pan y una copa de vino- Pero por ahora comamos

De pronto la puerta fue golpeada y Homura una vez más hizo acto de presencia haciendo que Madoka y compañía quedaran helados cuando de su escudo saca lo que podría ser una especie de escopeta apuntando a una joven pelialbina de dos coletas largas y ojos rojos a la cual no dudó en dispararle y enviarla a volar sobre la mesa hasta chocar con la pared.

La ahora alterada Madoka confrontó a la viajera mientras sus ojos la miraban con algo de ira

-Tú simplemente no lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?

-Esa chica ha sido seleccionada para ser asesinada

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! Debo morir por los pecados de la humanidad- En menos de nada posó sus dos manos sobre el cuerpo de la joven muerta y en menos de nada ésta volvió a levantarse pero Homura le disparó en el pecho volviéndola a matar

-Mi misión es protegerte de Kyubey, ¡Ella es Kyubey!

Ahora la pobre mujer de ojos carmines estaba completamente furiosa y con ojos inyectados en sangre exclamó mientras una vez usaba su magia para resucitar por segunda vez a la pelialbina, bueno ese incubador según la viajera

-¡Para! ¡Deja de matar a Kyuu!

-Pero va a traicionarte

-¡Lo sé!... Mira, mira…- Trataba de calmarse ante lo sucedido y eso que fueron hace unos minutos- Mira, tengo muchas en la cabeza ahora mismo y me estás empezando a estresar, ¿Entiendes? ¡¿ENTIENDES?!- Eso último lo gritó mientras unas venas se dibujaban en su cabeza y una mirada que daba miedo contrastando a la chica tranquila que era, volvió a resucitar a la joven muerta pero como dice el dicho "La tercera es la vencida".

…Le voló la cabeza de un solo disparo haciendo que todos hasta la pobre Madoka quedaran en habla, luego todos los discípulos huyeron como gallinas mientras ahora quedaban la viajera como la predicadora hija de Dios y después de eso sólo diremos que una persona se fue iracunda de ahí a irse a una cueva para estar en tres días y pasado ese tiempo una vez más esa tipa la seguía obsesivamente donde la pobre predicadora se la pasó viajando por todo Israel por casi 47 días hasta que decidió ascender al cielo a la derecha de su amado santo padre, sólo para poder librarse de esa mujer pero…

No contaba que ahora la viajera del tiempo era el mismísimo Dios… A veces nacer bajo una responsabilidad sobre tus hombros era lo peor de lo peor… Un poder conlleva a una gran responsabilidad pero una tristeza conlleva un gran arrepentimiento.


End file.
